Numb
by Igetstuckonshowsforagoodminute
Summary: When someone loses a parent they go numb. (Maybe a oneshot, maybe not)
1. Chapter 1

When he got to the FBI building he went straight for the coffee machine, to no one's surprised he made a trip to the machine the next hour. Him and the team were working a kidnapping case in Virginia so everything was in house.

"Hey Reid" Morgan said as he walked in, 10 minutes late like always. Morgan looked at Reid's desk and wince

"damn Reid, how long have you been in?" Reid just shrugged and continued his case file.

Bu the time everyone was in the bullpen working, trying to find the girls who were kidnapped, Reid had already gone through almost all the people with any criminal record in the area trying to find one that fit the profile.

One of the last files he had on his desk were to low lives who had a few drug possession charges, he picked up one

Richard Williams

He read through the file but didn't see anything to indicate he was a sociopath, but then he saw it.

Richard Williams was a suspect in his Mothers disappearance when he was 14, police never found a body and the case went cold. Reid thought for a moment, if a 14-year-old Richard could possibly kill his mother and not get caught he was defiantly capable of abducting three 15 year olds as a man.

Reid about fell out of his seat when he read that Richard Williams was caught watching young girls play soccer 2 years ago

"Guys I got something" he yelled loud enough for everyone to here, Hotch ran out of his office along with Gideon

"what do you have" Gideon said as he got close enough to him

"Richard Williams was a lead suspect in his mother's disappearance, they never found her body" Gideon nodded wanting more than a cold case

"Ok you want more; he was caught watching young girls play soccer 2 years ago" Morgan and Emily smiled realizing they had their guy.

"Ok I'll send some uni's to pick him up, Morgan go with them" Hoch said in a strong voice that meant no arguing.

Before everyone left Reid's desk his phone went off, he picked it up and answered

"Dr. Spencer Reid" he heard a gulp at the other end then a deep breath

"Dr. Reid this is Amy Preach, I'm calling from Las Vegas sanitarium, it's about your mother" before Amy could say anything else she was cut off by a worried Reid

"What about my mother?" at the word Mother everyone turned back towards Reid and tried listening to the conversation

"I'm sorry to tell you this" she took a breath "but I'm afraid your mother had a stroke this morning, she- "another breath "she didn't feel anything, it appended all son fast".

Reid just sat there trying to comprehend what the lady was trying to say

"She's dead?" Morgan turned his head and winced as JJ's eyes went glassy, Gideon then shooed everyone off to give Reid some space.

"Diana Reid died at 9:37 this morning" the lady finally said, Reid didn't say anything in return so the lady went on with what he wanted to do.

He could tell she was talking but couldn't hear her, it was like his body and brain were in two different places.

He felt numb.

####################################################################################

(HI, I hope you liked this chapter, let me know if you want more. –Peyton)


	2. Chapter 2

He couldn't deal with the distant voice anymore so he hung up the phone, he put his face in his hands and took a deep breath. He told himself he wasn't going to cry, he was in his work place there was no way he would cry, but it was so hard not to.

He could feel eyes watching him but he didn't look up, his eyes were burning with tears but he forbidden them not to fall. After a moment a hand landed on his shoulder, he looked up and Hotch was looking down at him with sad eyes

"let me drive you home" he nodded and stood up slowly so he didn't fall.

Hotch led him to the elevator, when they made it he could see the teams faces, they all owned a sympathetic looks and small polite smiles. The elevator doors closed and Hotch took him in a big bear hug, the feeling of being safe and protected made the wall he built break like a dam.

The tears started to fall and this time he couldn't stop them from falling. Hotch just pulled him in even tighter and rubbed circles on this back

"It's ok Reid" he repeated over again.

The interaction didn't last long though, when the elevator dinged he threw himself out of Hotches grip and wiped the tears away.

The two got out of the elevator and walked to the car, when they got in he put his head on the window and didn't talk for the entire ride.

#####################################################################################

When they got into the elevator he could tell Reid was hiding his feelings which he knew wasn't a good idea. He thought through his options and landed on the most effective one.

He grabbed Reid by his arm and pulled him into a bear hug, at first the younger man tried to pull away but then settled into his grasp. After a moment he felt Reid's body softly shake with sobs, all of a sudden he remembered what he did for Sean when he was upset.

He started to rub circles into his back saying calming words

"It's ok Reid" he repeated until the sobs got a little smaller.

When the elevator dinged Reid threw himself off of him and wiped his face, he knew the kid didn't like seeming like a child but he just lost his mother, it's ok to show emotion.

The kid just walked out of the elevator and to the car without another word, when they got into his car Reid put his head on the window and kept it there the whole ride.

#####################################################################################

When they passed the road turning into his house he knew Hotch had a different plan then his

"you just past my apartment" Hotch just stared straight without a word.

He through all the places Hotch could bring him, he didn't want to do to any of them but here he was, going.

When he saw a familiar road sign he knew where they were going

"Hotch why are you taking me to your house?"

#####################################################################################

(Yes I know it's very short but I wanted to give ya'll an update. I hope you enjoy this chapter no matter how short it is, don't forget to review and follow and see where the story goes. –Peyton)


	3. Chapter 3

When they pulled into the driveway it was obvious that Hotch wasn't going to drive him to his apartment

"Hotch I'm fine really" Hotch just ignored him and unlocked the door to the house.

He knew he couldn't out run his boss nor did he really want to, so he just followed the man into his house. When they got into the house Hotch took his coat off and put it on the rack near the door

"you can put your put your gun in the safe" he said pointing to the box to the left, he nodded and did as told.

Hotch led him to the living room

"sit" he once again did as his boss told him and sat on the couch, he heard footsteps coming from the stairs

"Aaron?" came Haley's voice half way down the stairs.

"I'm here" Hotch said as he saw her coming into the room, Haley went over to him and hugged him

"Why are you here?" she asked realizing it was early for him to be home. Hotch kissed her and then looked at him

"be right back" he grabbed Haley and led her to the kitchen leaving him alone with his thoughts.

#####################################################################################

When they made it to the kitchen, he hugged her.

"What's wrong honey?" he kissed the top of her head then let go

"Why is Reid here?" she asked acknowledging that she saw the young genius in the living room.

Hotch put his head in his hands and rubbed his face before answering

"His mom just died" Haley gasped and looked towards the living room

"Oh my god that's terrible". Hotch followed her gaze to the living room and signed

"I don't know why I brought him here" Haley turned back towards him

"I just didn't want him to be alone I guess" he continued. Haley gave him a look then nodded to the living room

"then let's not leave him by himself" with that she takes his hand and they head back to the living room.

#####################################################################################

The whole time the couple was gone he was thinking about his mother and ways this could have been prevented. Maybe if he hadn't sent her away, she would still be alive, strokes are sometimes caused by stress.

The stress of being in a place like that…..

He stopped his thought as he heard Hotch and Haley returning from the kitchen, he smiled when came into view. Haley smiled back

"Hi Reid" she handed him a sandwich, which he took gratefully. He realized the only thing he ate today was a slice of toast this morning, but nothing besides that.

He realized while he ate that two eager eyes watched him. Hotch had his fists clutched like he did when he wanted to say something but didn't know if it was a good time or not.

"I'm fine Hotch" he thought this was the response his boss wanted but this only got him a sympathetic look

"Reid it's ok to be sad" he knew it was ok to be sad, but was it ok for him to be sad?

'This is my fault' kept going through his head over and over again

"no, it's not" both Hotch and Haley looked at him. He could tell Haley was holding in tears but didn't let them fall, probably not wanting to upset him.

He stood up and started for the door but was stopped by a strong grip

"Reid" Hotch said in a serious tone, he tried pulling away but the grip was too strong

"Let go" Hotch loosed his grip but didn't let go fully.

"Reid it's ok to be sad" Hotch repeated even though he knew that not too be true

"stop saying that" he said still trying to get his boss to let go. Haley was watching from the couch not knowing what to do

"Honey, let go of him" she said in a light tone which Hotch listened to

"Thank you" he straightened out his vest and grabbed his abandoned bag from the ground.

He looked at Hotch who was giving him the death stare but it didn't affect him

"I'll call a cab, see you tomorrow" Hotch dropped his stare and replaced it with his fatherly glare

"Reid, please stay" the three words stopped Reid in his tracks, he thought for a moment before continuing out the door.

#####################################################################################

(Sorry for the delay but here it is the 3rd chapter of Numb. I hope you enjoyed thus chapter and the last two, I will have more out soon. Which teammate should give Ried a meaningful speech? -Peyton)


End file.
